True Paradise
by Sonixawesome
Summary: When Iwasawa passed on, she thought she would get a new start. New name, new memories, new face. Sometimes, you don't get everything you want.
1. Chapter 1

True Paradise

Masami Iwasawa fell to the ground. She felt herself enveloped in a yellow light. _Am I... am I being obliterated? _She wasn't scared. It felt nice. It felt... It felt like she was being born. Like a new life was being started. She smiled, looking at everyone. She frowned, wishing they knew how she felt. But then they would lose faith. Yuri... Yuri's entire life was set around fighting against the injustice she bore. She would have nothing to live for if that was gone. No, Masami wouldn't tell them if she could.

She looked up. She imagined she would be born, just lose all of her memories and start over again. But no. When she awoke, she was somewhere she had never seen before. Iwasawa looked at the 'bed'. It was actually more of a pod than a bed, but it was where she lay, so it was the closest thing to a bed she could see in the sheer whiteness of the room. She remembered everything, and she felt strange. She looked at her hands. Was she glowing? No, light must have been reflecting off of her, it was bright in here. She saw a mirror, set down on the face on the nightstand. "Thank G- oh, why should I?" She still had the Battlefront mindset. She noticed something strange about her voice, but shrugged it off.

She went to look at herself, but there was a slight problem. She tried to flip the mirror to see herself, but she couldn't touch it. Her hands went through the mirror. "What the he- Oh my..." She cupped her mouth. Somehow, her voice had changed. She sounded robotic. Melodious, but robotically. Her voice's pitch was all over the place when she tested it.

Suddenly, the wall opened. "Ah! You're awake! Supervisor!" A female in a scientific outfit said, hurriedly running into the hall, shutting the wall behind her. Iwasawa stuttered, wondering who that woman was, and who this 'Supervisor' was that she was calling to.

Soon, a man walked into the room. "Who are you? And where am I?" Iwasawa asked, voice soft.

The man moved to sit down, and from the ground a chair popped up where there had not been one before. "This is going to be a lot to take, Masami. Please, sit down."

"How do you-" The man lifted his hand.

"All will be answered in just a few moments. Now, sit."

Iwasawa looked down. A chair had materialized behind her. She sat, and listened to what the Supervisor had to say.

"First off, welcome. To the Yamaha Corporation's laboratory in Tokyo Japan."


	2. You're Kidding, Right?

Chapter 2

You're Kidding, Right?

"You're kidding, right?" Iwasawa asked after the man finished his explanation.

"No, I'm not kidding at all, Masami-"

"How do you know my name? Who are you!"

He shook his head. "I told you. I'm the Supervisor of this sector. We take care of the newest project, Vocaloid 4."

"You said that. What is Vocaloid 4?"

"It is a voice synthesizer, not unlike Vocaloids 1-3, but with one difference. Vocaloids 1 through 3 were all artificial intellegence. You, however, are not. You are a Vocaloid 4, and you use a pre-existing mind of a living organism. The organism who, in life, was known as Masami Iwasawa."

Masami looked at her hands. "So what am I? Some hologram? Do I even look the same?"

The Supervisor shrugged. "We took few liberties in changing you from your former appearance. Your new appearance is... perfected, as it is. Here, it would be best for you to see it yourself."

He picked up the mirror on the nightstand, and Masami gasped. "I'm..."

Her hair was longer, extending halfway down her forearm. Her hair had a slightly pink tint behind her regular magenta. Her eyes were a bright aqua green, and she was about five feet eight inches tall. "How do you like it, Masami?" She didn't respond, just simply touched her hair, "Well, I'll just... keep this right here, in case you want to look a little longer."

He walked out of the room, but she turned on instinct, "Wait!"

He looked at her, "Yes Masami?"

"I was wondering... can I like... interact with the other Vocaloids?"

He walked back into the room, "Yes, I can download you into the system where the other Vocaloids are. You see, they don't really have to do anything. They just live their lives. It's remarkable, they were created with such basic functions, but they grow and bond with each other in ways some humans could admire. They even can reproduce. It's remarkable what they've managed to do with such a small amount of programming."

Masami nodded, "Just... let me see them. I would like to know some new people."

The Supervisor nodded, "The human mind enjoys company, no matter what state it is in. We are herd animals, after all." Iwasawa shrugged. A computer appeared, and next to it a small platform, "Stand there Masami." She stepped on the circular platform.

The Supervisor pressed a few buttons, and Masami Iwasawa disappeared.

**It's always great to add a second chapter... how do you like the Masami-loid? xD Masami-loid. That's awesome...**

**BTW, on Masami's mind being used for a Vocaloid- It's not an original idea.**

**Trivia Fact- In the Halo universe, human minds are used to create "Smart" AI's. Without a human mind, the AI's are "Dumb" and cannot do half of the tasks 'Smart' AI's can.**

**Extra Trivia-Aunty Dot, the AI in control of Reach is a 'Dumb' AI. However, on several occasions, she shows things that a so called 'Dumb' AI could not, like on occasion showing emotion and surprise. For example, she was concerned when one of the Spartans (Supersoldiers in the Halo universe) was severely harmed, suggesting medical aid, then, when ignored, remarking with an obvious edge to her voice 'You're scaring me.'**

**HOW DOES AN EMOTIONLESS ROBOT GET SCARED? AS IN CONCERN-WISE? SHE ISN'T SO DUMB, IS SHE?**

**Anyway, see you next chapter. I don't want to get too far off topic, I might start writing about Halo next chapter, completely forgetting the subject. **


	3. Vocaloids

Chapter 3

Vocaloids

Masami looked around the place that the platform had brought her. It was a small city park, and it was all but abandoned. She couldn't see anyone else, but she figured that since she was in a park she might as well enjoy nature. Not much of doing that in an Afterlife High School. She looked at the sky, lifting her arm to block the midday sun, "Hello," said a voice to her left side. She looked over. It was a girl with yellow hair in a bow, standing next to a boy who with blonde hair whose hairstyle stuck up the same way the girl's bow did. "Hello. My name is Rin Kagamine. This is my twin brother, Len."

Masami stood up, "My name is Masami Iwasawa."

Rin smiled, "That's a beautiful name, I'm glad to meet you."

Masami smiled, and shook their hands, "So you're Vocaloids?"

Rin smiled, nodding, "Me and Len are Vocaloid Twos. So far, there are about eight twos, and one or two threes in this city. But they stay away from us."

Len nodded to affirm. "Stuck up little-" suddenly, he got smacked to the back of the head by a negi.

"Miku Onee- Chan!" Rin smiled, hugging the girl with green hair who wielded the deadly leek.

Miku looked at Masami, "and who are you?" She asked, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Masami accepted the gesture, "My name is Masami Iwasawa!"

Miku smiled, "Glad to meet you. I'm Miku Hatsune. I'm a Vocaloid Two. Speaking of which, are you a two or a three? I'd imagine you're a three; I've never seen you before."

Masami shook her head. "No, the Supervisor called me a Vocaloid Four."

The other three gasped. "Wow!" Then it dropped into inaudible clamor as they all spoke at once in their high pitched voices.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can't do this all at once! Take turns!" Masami laughed.

Everyone smiled. "I call first turn!" Rin raised her hand. Len rolled his eyes, and his sister began. "When did Vocaloid Four start?"

Masami shrugged. "I don't know, I just got here."

Rin made a pouty face. Len raised his hand, "My Turn!"

Masami laughed again. These people were already growing on her, "Let Rin ask another, 'I don't Know' Isn't an answer."

Now Len made a face, but he dropped it fast. Rin smiled, "Alright, is your voice modeled after someone?"

Masami shook her head, "No, but I have something from a living, solid person."

Rin tilted her head, "What is it?"

Masami tapped her temple.

Rin thought for a second, "So your voice is computer generated, but you have a real person's head?"

Masami laughed, "No, no, Rin," She tapped her temple again, "My brain."

Miku gasped, "What? You have a living person's brain?"

Len pouted, "It was my turn to ask a question."

Masami laughed, "Not exactly. You see-" Masami cut off, unable to finish the sentence.

Miku's smile dropped. "Oh..."

A hand tapped Masami's shoulder. She turned, and saw a girl with long, pink hair down to her shoulders. Miku smiled again, "Luka Onee- Sama!"

Miku embrace Luka, and so did Rin and Len. Then Luka turned to Masami. She put her hands on both Masami's shoulders, "So you're new here?"

Masami nodded, and Luka looked her all around, "Wow! The graphics workers did a great job. Try to avoid Gakupo!" Luka laughed.

Miku laughed too, and Rin followed suit. "Yeah, if Gakupo got to you, I don't know if we could save you."

Masami gulped, "Who is Gakupo?"

Len shrugged, "He's not that bad."

"Not THAT bad? Brother, did you miss the part where he's only the biggest perv in the history of the universe?" Rin laughed.

Len shrugged once more. "Maybe if you didn't wear shorts that barely covered your butt you wouldn't have so many problems!"

Rin scoffed. "Hmph! It's what the artists drew me with, and as such it's the only thing I have to wear!"

Len laughed, "Is that why you're stealing my pants all the time?"

Rin stuttered, blushing, "I-I-I... I do not, Len!"

Luka laughed aloud, "Busted much, Rin?"

At this point Miku was on the ground, unable to breathe due to exuberant laughing.

Rin's face went even more red, "Come on guys! I told you I didn't do it! Okay I did it once but that's not the _point!"_ Masami couldn't keep it people, these Vocaloids, were just too insanely funny with their antics.

She fell down right next to Miku, and commenced choking on her laughter.

**Chapter 3! I loved this chapter, definitely my favorite so far. If you didn't get the reference, one of Len's songs involves him talking about how everyone steals his pants. Rin is shown several times in the vid. Look up ' Len Kagamine Give me Back My Pants!' or 'back Len Kagamine's pants' to find it. **


	4. A new Environment

Chapter 4

A new environment

When everyone got themselves back together, Luka turned to her, still smiling, "So. Have you chosen a house yet?"

Masami narrowed her eyes. "A house?"

Luka gestured all around, "We've got an entire city to ourselves. A whole city, and several residential areas. As such, we all have a house. You've just got to choose one, and bam! You've got your own house."

Masami smiled. It would be awesome to have her own house. No dorm mates, no wake up calls... no drunk parents trying to kill each other...

"Masami? Are you alright?" Len asked.

Masami started, "Oh? Oh, yes Len. I'm fine."

Len smiled, "You left the barn for a moment there."

Masami nodded, "Don't worry. I just... space out sometimes."

Miku gasped, putting two and two together. "You don't... you don't still have all of your memories from when you were..." She turned to Rin and Len. They didn't seem to have yet grasped Masami's dillemma yet, bless their cybernetic souls. "Human?"

Masami knew. Miku was about to say 'alive'. She nodded.

"What was it like, Masami Nee- Chan? Being human?" Len asked, finally getting to ask his question.

Masami shrugged, "I think it wasn't that different from living like this. The cities were packed though."

Len nodded, less than satisfied.

Masami laughed, "There are other differences. Like, when I got here, when I was in the room where I woke up-"

"Your Port Room. It's where you are formed before you can be inserted into the system." Luka clarified.

"Thank you. I tried to pick something up, a mirror. I couldn't grab it though, my hand passed through." Masami finished.

Rin nodded. "We had the same problem. Latimea, the attendant for the rooms, leaves a mirror in the room for us to see ourselves, but never makes it so that we can see in it. I don't know why, she might be messing with us."

Len shrugged. "That's what I thought."

He was Negi slapped again. Luka laughed, "Back to the topic of finding Masami a suiting house, Vocals?"

Masami tilted her head. "Vocals?"

Luka nodded, "We know full well that we're not human. As such, we use our equivalent of 'people', the word 'Vocals'. This refers to our classification as Vocaloids, something far different from humanity."

Masami nodded, "So where are these residential areas?"

Luka tilted her head in a gesture that said 'follow me.'

They passed one house, and Masami's heart stopped.

It was beautiful. Rich Sea Green in color, with a cobble stone pathway leading from the driveway to a beautiful oak door. She pointed to it. Luka turned, saw it, and smiled. "It's yours, Masami."

Masami gasped, "It's amazing."

Len looked around, and smiled, "You chose a great neighborhood. Me and Rin live over there, right across the street in the big yellow house. That big traditional-Japanese style house is Miku's, just at the end of the road. Kaito and Meiko live in that house right next to yours, the red brick one. And the one on the other side, the pink one, is Luka's. Gakupo lives a bit away, so that's good. He's up at the mouth of the street."

Luka nodded, "If he comes into your home and makes you uncomfortable, just call for either me or Meiko, we'll send him running."

Masami nodded, "Thank you."

Len rolled his eyes, "I really don't see what the problem is. He's a cool guy."

Rin rolled her eyes as well, making Masami feel like she was seeing double. "He tried to take a picture of Miku Nee-Chan in the shower once, Len! There's plenty of a problem!"

Masami shook her head, smiling. _I'm going to enjoy this place... _

**So, how do you like this so far? Good idea, no?**

**Here's a bit of a hint: Rin knows more than she lets on. You'll see in the next installment of- True Paradise!**


	5. First Song

Chapter 5

First Song

Masami got settled down, and decided to sleep. When she awoke in the morning, she saw something at her bedside table. It was a small cellular phone, and it was ringing. The screen said 'Supervisor'.

"Hello?" Masami asked.

"It's me, the Supervisor."

"I have caller ID." Masami stated, still too groggy to care about politeness.

The Supervisor laughed, "How would you like to perform for a crowd?"

Masami tilted her head, "Excuse me?"

"The Vocaloids are voice synthesizing software. Your purpose is to sing. So, you will sing."

Masami's eyes narrowed. "Like, in front of a crowd? How does that work?"

"Step onto the platform and I'll explain in the port room."

"What platf- Oh." Masami said as a white circular table raised up from the ground.

She stepped onto the platform, and disappeared again. She was getting used to the feeling, that lurch in her stomach as she was materially disassembled here and reassembled as a construct of light elsewhere.

She reappeared, and stumbled off the platform. She managed to catch herself.

The Supervisor was there, laughing, "Take it easy, Masami."

She laughed, "Catching me would have been nice."

He shrugged, "That would be difficult. You being made of light and all."

She snorted, "What a gentleman you turned out to be."

He just laughed again.

"So what do you want me to sing?" She asked.

He shrugged, "That's another thing about the Vocaloids. They all actually make their own music."

Masami tilted her head, "So you want me to improv?"

The Supervisor nodded, "That's about right."

She nodded, "I think I know just what to do. Where do I go?"

"We'll bring you to the location. It starts in a few minutes. But you need something first. An item, that will bring you out from behind the rest. Something that will define the Vocaloid known as Masami Iwasawa." The Supervisor said, expectantly.

"I'd like... I'd like a Bass Guitar."

The Supervisor nodded, "Preferably the one you used in life?"

Masami's heart skipped, and the Supervisor smiled.

"We read your files, Iwasawa. Said you had a signature Bass Guitar, the only thing in your possession in your time of death. You would like that one, no?"

Masami nodded furiously, "Please."

The Supervisor went to the computer next to the platform, and typed in some things. He turned to her, smiled, and pressed the enter button.

within a few seconds, she saw small brown lights coming together, forming her beautiful instrument. It finally formed, after the longest three seconds in her entire existence.

She walked to the bulky instrument, and fell to her knees. She put her hand close to it, inches away, but hesitated. "Can I..." She meant to say 'can I touch it?' But she didn't want to jinx it.

The Supervisor nodded, "It's yours, Masami."

She touched the wooden object, and had to catch her breath when she finally made contact.

She put the strap around her shoulders, and felt the sleek design of the instrument.

Uncertainly, she plucked the string. It rang out, in a way that she had never heard before but from her own instrument, and she felt the same calming sensation she had missed for what seemed like so long since she last used the Tele Bass Guitar.

"Alright. Bring me to the show."

The Supervisor nodded, and pointed at the platform. She stood on the round surface, unhesitating. "Its time to cut loose!" She said, in the moment before she disappeared.

Suddenly, she stood in front of a huge crowd of people. They were yelling incoherently, all saying different things. But beyond all shadow of a doubt, they were all thinking the same thing. _This better be good. _Who was she to deny them?

She cleared her throat. She would have liked to say a few words, but that wasn't Masami Iwasawa's style.

She began singing.

_Iradachi wo doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora ha haiiro wo shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai  
Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru Tsugi wa donna uso wo iu?  
Sore de erareta mono Daiji ni kazatte okeru no?  
Demo asu he to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo_

_Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso_  
_Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo_  
_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_  
_Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo arigatou_

_Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto_  
_Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikeru n daro_  
_Tobira wa aru Soko de matte iru_  
_Dakara te wo nobasu yo_

_Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta wo_  
_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_  
_Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou_

When she finished her song, the song that cried out Masami Iwasawa, she looked into the crowd. She took a fast bow, then faded as she was recalled to the laboratories.

When she reappeared, she looked up at the Supervisor.

"Wait a sec, you were here? The entire time?"

The Supervisor nodded.

"Whatever." Masami snorted.

The Supervisor shrugged.

Masami rolled her eyes. "Just put me back in the system."

He shrugged again, and she stood on the platform.

She was once again in her bed. She looked around, seeing it was still the middle of the afternoon.

She picked up her phone. "Hey? Rin? Yeah, think you could come over and talk? Yeah, thanks. See you in a bit then."


	6. Rin's secret

Chapter 6

Rin's Secret

Masami looked up at the closet. Rin would be over in a bit and she wanted to look her best for her friend. But there was a problem. There were no clothes in the closet. "You're kidding me."

She shrugged, then saw a peice of paper. "False Closet. No need for it really."

She narrowed her eyes, "Very candid description."

She turned it over, and saw some more, "You know you can just create your own clothes, right?"

Masami pulled her head back in surprise, then looked down at herself. Currently, she was wearing the same uniform as Miku had. A tag on it said "Default uniform. Didn't figure that out already?"

She pulled off the tag, "Smart aleck."

She looked down at herself again. She thought for a second, and had the perfect idea for her outfit. She concentrated, and looked at herself again. Masami was now wearing the SSS uniform. She nodded, "That's better."

Rin knocked on the door. Masami craned her head back, "Come on in, the door's open."

Rin opened the door. She looked at Masami, "I like the new outfit! Looks great!"

Masami smiled, "Arigatou."

Rin smiled back. She looked about the house, "Whoa, you got a good place! I'm going green with envy!"

Masami laughed, "Not as green as Miku's hair!"

Rin smiled, "Lol."

Masami frowned, "What?"

Rin's smile dropped, "Lol."

Masami just stared, blankfaced.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Laughing out loud?"

Masami opened her mouth, unable to say anything.

Rin laughed, "Wow Masami you're old fashioned for a Vocaloid 4!"

Masami rolled her eyes. She noticed something. Rin had a contemplative look. Rin acted like she was paying attention, but she had something else on her mind, "What are you thinking about, Rin?"

Rin jumped, "Oh nothing. It's just..."

Masami tilted her head, "What?"

Rin scratched her head, "When you came here. You said you still had your human memories. You were created from a human being. I don't know... but somehow I think I am too."

Masami's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?"

Rin smiled, "I figured you wouldn't believe. I think that... somehow... all of the Vocaloid 2's are. I remember things that... that an android shouldn't remember. A time... a time before I was created."

Masami nodded, causing Rin to give her a puzzled look. "It sounds possible."

Rin gasped, "What?"

Masami shrugged, "What do you know about God, Rin?"

Rin was taken aback. "Not much I guess... He created people, right?

"Some believe that. But be it that he exists or not, the world is difficult to understand. Sometimes, things happen that are out of your control. That's where, supposedly, God comes in. God is believed in because these things happen, there's no other way to explain it. However, God is not entirely omnipotent. How you might ask? How could someone who created us all, not stop these things from happening? It's simple. He has his own limitations. In a way, God is somewhat human. He crafted us in his image, and we have these faults. So, why shouldn't he have some of them too? So, sometimes, anomalies get past God. Anomalies he can't control. Like you being a human before this."

Rin gasped, "You mean... you don't... believe me, do you?"

Masami smiled, "I believe that everything you think is true."

Rin laughed, "Thank you... thank you so much!"

Masami shook her head, "Don't thank me. Believing your friend is an easy task."

Rin smiled, "Thank you... thank you so much for-"

Suddenly, Miku burst into the room. "We've got newcomers! Three of them, down in the park!"

Masami and Rin stood up, and the three of them got ready to greet the new Vocaloids.

**If you guess right I will give you this strawberry :D**


	7. Newcomers

Chapter 7

Newcomers

"Who could it be?" Rin asked Miku.

"We don't know for certain yet, but we know so far that there's a V3, a Utau, and a V4." Miku panted.

"A V4? Who do you think it could be?" Masami asked.

"The V3 and the Utau haven't said any identification, but the V4 is rather chatty." Miku giggled.

"You're here!" Luka waved to them. "Come on guys, come meet the new Vocaloids!"

"Oh, more people?" One of the newcomers said.

Masami stopped. She knew that voice. It couldn't be…

She parted the crowd. "Yu-Yui?"

The girl froze, and slowly turned, "Iwasawa? Is that really you?"

Iwasawa nodded, closing her eyes and smiling at the familiar face.

_Thud _"Oh my goodness, Yui! Are you okay?"

Miku poked the eccentric girl. In stark contrast to Yui's original appearance, the new Yui had a rounder face, and she was around angel's size. Everything else was around the same.

"She fainted." Miku said without emotion.

Masami couldn't take it. She fell over laughing, "Yep, that's Yui! Oh dear, I'm gonna die!"

Masami regained her composure, and looked over the other two. One was slender, with long hair, not unlike Angel's. As it were, all three of the newcomers were in the default suit, but the Utau girl quickly changed it to a short dress and knee high socks.

Luka walked to her. "And what is your name, little one?"

She turned her head away, "My name is Monaca. I'm going to make it clear right now; I don't want to associate with any of you."

Len shook his head, "Of course. She'll fit in perfectly with the V3's."

Miku slapped him with a leek again.

"Ow…" he groaned.

Rin walked to the V3. "Don't worry about him. Most of the V3's stay away from us. Not all of them though. He just doesn't like to associate cause he has an enormous crush on Gumi."

Len went red, "DO NOT!"

Rin laughed, "Do too…"

They went back and forth like that, and Miku shook the V3's hand. "What's your name, new girl?"

The girl smiled, and did a courteous bow, "I'm IA."

Masami thought it was strange that the girl sounded so much like her, but shrugged it off.

"Well, welcome to the city, IA!"

IA nodded, and gave another bow.

Luka laughed, "You don't have to bow so much! No one's better than anyone else here, we're all just friends. Call me Luka, this is Miku, that's Rin and her brother Len, and that's Masami. She's rather new too, maybe you can be friends."

IA laughed, and caught herself mid-bow. Instead, she shook Masami's hand. Rather awkwardly, but a hand shake nonetheless. "So, where will we all stay?" IA asked

"This city is enormous, but you can stay anywhere you want to. Most of us live over that way, and most of the V3's on the other side of the city…" Luka began to explain.

"Some of the Utau's live over in the industrial area too! I like to visit Teto-chan from time to time there." Miku smiled.

"And Gumi lives over by the hospital." Len pointed to the western corner of the city.

Rin giggled, and mouthed to Masami: "_He memorized where she lives! Kawaii desu!"_

Masami laughed, barely managing to cup her mouth.

Len tilted his head, "What? What's so…"

"Don't worry about it, Len." Rin smiled to Masami.

"Seriously, Rin! Tell me what's going on!"

Rin giggled, "Never."

"Come on!" Len whined.

"We're not talking about anything. Just me telling Masami how lovey-dovey you and Gumi are!"

"COME ON, RIN!" Len yelled, face red again.

IA laughed, "I think I'd like to meet this… Gumi? Maybe Len could escort me, so that he can talk to her." IA smiled.

Len looked at the ground, his face still red, "Sure…"

Rin laughed.

Masami looked at the sky. The digital sun was receding. She looked down, as Yui began to stir. "Yui? Hey, let's go find you some place to live too, huh?"

Yui got straight up from the ground with lightning speed "Anywhere near Sempai is good enough for me!"

Masami smiled, "Alright, let's go! Race you to the neighborhood!"

Yui smiled ferociously, "You're not gonna beat me!"

"We'll see, Yui!"

They ran off together. As she ran, she turned, and saw the form of Monaca, who appeared smaller and smaller as Masami ran. Was Monaca… crying? Masami looked forward again, and barely dodged the pole she was on a collision course with. When she looked back, Monaca was gone. Masami turned forward again.

She didn't manage to beat Yui- dang was that girl FAST! But they got Yui a house in the neighborhood, and Yui got prepared for sleep.

As she walked back home, she heard Yui yell, "Good night, Sempai!"

Masami turned, and yelled in return, "Call me Masami!"

Yui nodded, and shut the door with a small "Nya!"


	8. Catching up

Chapter 8

Catching up

Masami didn't get another call from the Supervisor. She wanted to talk to Yui, but it turned out that she was off doing her first concert as a Vocaloid 4. IA was also out, and Masami discovered that IA had chosen a home close to Gumi. As she was searching the city, she heard someone call to her.

"Masami! Masami, what are you doing today? Got any plans?" Miku asked her.

Masami shook her head, "No, not really. How about you?"

Miku smiled, "No, I'm not doing anything either. Actually, I'd like to show you around the city, if you want."

Masami nodded, smiling, "Yes, please Miku."

Miku turned, and gestured back at her to follow. "Alright, right now you're in the industrial section of the city. See that skyscraper? Right behind it is Teto-chan's house. She's a cool person. Teto-chan knows some jokes that could make you roll around on the ground for hours. We're also around where Neru Akita lives, but I don't talk to her much. Kinda superior attitude sometimes. I tried to be friendly and all, but the only person she listens to is Luka. If you haven't already figured it out, Luka sort of keeps everyone together. No one fights around Luka. Continuing on, over that way is the hospital, where Gumi lives. She's an amazing person, and a great singer. Over that way, near the market, is where the V3's live. They're really good people, but Len doesn't like that they chose to live so far apart from everyone else. He's a bit exaggerative at times. Over that way is our neighborhood. That's pretty much the entire city, at least all the places that are populated."

Masami nodded, not certain she caught all of Miku's spiel. Miku could really talk!

Miku looked up at the sun. "I think it might be time that Yui is back. I can sense that you two had a lot to talk about. How do you guys know each other? Did you meet when you were alive?"

Masami shook her head, "No, we met after we died."

Miku tilted her head, "But… how did that happen? I mean, you died! How could you meet after that?"

"Long story." Masami sighed.

Miku nodded, "Okay. You can tell me later though, right? Masami-chan is such an interesting person!"

Masami laughed, "Thank you. I'll see you later, Miku nee-chan."

Masami knocked on Yui's door, and sure enough the girl was there. "Hey Masami! What's happening? Hey, I just did a concert! In front of hundreds of people! It was awesome!"

Masami nodded, "What song did you do?"

"The first song I did with GlDeMo, and the last song you wrote, Thousand Enemies!"

Masami tilted her head, "Hm? You did a song with GlDeMo?"

Yui nodded enthusiastically, "I was the lead singer and guitarist for a while! Just like you, nya!"

Masami nodded, "So how are Hisako, Irie and Sekine?"

"They're all doing pretty well. We haven't done much of anything since you passed except for causing Angel to lose her position and a baseball tournament! It was really fun though. Then there was High Tension Syndrome, which… wasn't so fun in the end as it was in the beginning, and we caught the stream monster, well, Angel did, and we fought off a ton of Angel clones! They were all really mean. But we had to go down into the guild to save the real Angel, there was lots of screaming and sacrificing and that kid whose name I never can remember died, and Hinata died, haha it was kinda fun to push him into that sword…"

Masami knew there was more after that, but it all blurred into one insanely confusing prattle that couldn't have been pulled off by anyone but Yui.

"Wait, I just got a thought… did you get obliterated too?" Anything to stop the drabbling girl.

"Well, sort of. That's what we used to call it, right? Well, it's not so much getting obliterated as it is passing on to the next life. I must say this isn't what I expected in the least when it happened."

"Really? So… how did you pass on, Yui?"

"Otonashi-kun helped me. See, when someone passes on, it means they fulfilled their last wish from life. I was completely paralyzed in life, so my only wish was to be strong. I had so much fun with Otonashi-kun! And Sempai said he would marry me! It was all so fast, but I loved all of it!"

"Sempai?" Masami asked.

"Oh, Hinata, of course."

"Well… didn't know he could talk to girls, much less propose."

"Yeah, he's a bit awkward like that, but he was really sweet." Yui giggled.

"That sounds more like the Hinata I know." Masami laughed.

"Yeah. I wonder if more people we know are going to appear. That would be great!" Yui smiled.

"Yeah, it would, but it's also really improbable. I mean, you being here was probably a coincidence." Masami sighed.

"I don't think so." Yui blurted.

"How could it not be? The Supervisor had no idea of the afterlife's existence. How could he have known who was there? Just watch, the next V4 will be a complete stranger."

"I think the Supervisor is hiding something. I don't know what, but something about him is amiss. I aim to find out, or my name isn't Yui, nya!"

Masami laughed, "I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it, Yui."

"You betcha!" Yui barked.

"Hey, now that we're on the same page, how's about we go see about these V3's everyone's always talking about?" Masami asked.

"Sure! We should probably see Gumi first. She sounds the most sociable. Then Monaca. I want to get her out of her shell!" Yui smiled.

Masami nodded, "You'd probably do the best with that."

Yui gave a small grunt of agreement, and they went off to see the Vocaloid 3's.

**Yui monologue xD gotta love it whenever Yui is in the story.**


	9. Gumi

**Due to a bit of friendly advice I've recieved from someone who already knows who they are, I'll be cutting the 'nee-chan' stuff. Honestly I was kind of dabbling in things I didn't really understand, so I hope that quality didn't suffer because of my ignorance.**

Chapter 9

Gumi

"Whoa! This house is niiiiiiiice!" Yui exclaimed.

Masami smiled. "Yeah, it kind of is. This is the place Miku said that Gumi lives. I definitely would've sacrificed living far away from people to live someplace like this."

Gumi's residence was a three-story building, painted shining white. There were sunflowers that stood six feet tall on either side of the cobbled walkway leading to the door, and some of the windows were open, but rather than the regular way of sliding them up, they were pushed outwards and held open by polished metal supports. A girl with green hair and red-tinted sunglasses put up on her forehead was looking out one of the first floor windows, and waved at Yui and Masami. "Hello! You're two of the new Vocaloids, then? I suppose you're the 4's! Come on in, I've got some coffee ready."

Yui and Masami smiled at each other. "She seems really nice!" Yui giggled. They walked down the path, and opened the oak double doors that were engraved with an image of a pair of microphones, facing each other symmetrically. The girl opened the door once they got there.

"Hi! My name's Gumi!" Gumi held out a tray with two mugs of coffee. The mugs had a chibi of Gumi's head. Masami laughed.

"I got those after one of my concerts. Do you guys have any merchandise of yourselves yet?" Gumi asked, pulling them inside.

"No, and... Um, well... Thanks for the offer but... I... I don't drink coffee, usually." Yui stammered, gingerly placing her mug back on the tray.

Masami frowned. _Wait... Yui doesn't drink coffee? _

"How do you have so much energy all the time?" Masami blurted. "You always behave so outgoingly, you're hyper all day."

"I told you before, in life I was immobile. Fact is, I was still getting used to movement. In the first few days, did you notice me tripping a lot?" Yui said.

"Yeah, I just figured that was part of who you are." Masami felt a little bad. Had she hurt Yui's feelings by not understanding her better?

"I can see why you'd think that. I didn't tell anybody about my condition when I was alive until I told Otonashi, so you wouldn't have known." Yui clasped her hands together, putting them in between her legs and touching the tips of her feet together, slowly clicking her heels. "I was so unused to moving my feet and legs, I couldn't control myself for a bit. I didn't want people to suspect, so I kept up the outrageous act for the whole time. I must admit, it was fun to be crazy like that!" Yui laughed.

Gumi smiled, "Here, just in case something like this happened, I also brought soda."

"I love soda! Yes please, ma'am!" Yui shouted.

Masami laughed, "You're certain you were acting, Yui?"

Yui giggled, "You know, sometimes even I don't understand my own motivations. Don't even think about trying to figure me out, you'll hurt your head."

Masami smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, Yui."

"You better!"

Miku burst into the room just as Gumi came back with a can of soda. Masami jumped.

Miku panted, out of breath and trying to force words out of her mouth, unsuccessfully.

"Calm down, Miku. What is it?" Gumi handed Yui the soda and went over to Miku's side.

"V4's... Lots of them, just arrived..." Miku panted. "Wanted to... Let you guys know... Ran, all this way."

Gumi laughed. "Miku, you have too much energy for your own good. Let's go see these newcomers." Gumi turned to Masami and Yui. "C'mon, guys! Let's go see who these new people are!"

**By a lot of V4's, Miku means A LOT. Just so you know, to give you a good idea of what all is happening in the world of Afterlife Academy. Yes, time inside the computer systems is going faster than it does in the real world and the Afterlife Academy. That's also why Masami got there only a few days before Yui, when Yui actually passed way later than Masami did in the series.**


	10. New Faces?

**Bare with me here, I'm going to have to introduce a lot of new characters in one little chapter. Most of this chapter might just be me trying to explain the characters in depth, so that people reading who don't understand the series of Angel Beats and just happened to come to this crossover because they wanted to find interesting Vocaloid crossovers won't be entirely lost.**

Chapter 10

New faces?

Masami rushed towards the park, heart skipping a beat. She was thinking like a supercomputer, all the millions of possibilities streaming through her head. Could it be someone else from Battlefront? If so, who? Her feet hit verdant tarmac, and she knelt down on one knee, panting. She had run all the way from Gumi's home to the city's central park, and had to catch her breath. She looked up, wiping sweat from her eyes. The rest of the Vocaloids were there, chattering away with the new arrivals.

"Who is it?" Masami asked, a bit louder than was necessary.

The chatter stopped, and Luka looked at Masami, then the new arrivals, then Masami again. She moved aside, and three girls walked out from among the group.

Masami gasped, instantly recognizing the girls. Their faces were different, but Masami would have recognized them anywhere.

Yui caught up, gasping as well.

"It can't be… Is that really you?" The central girl asked. She had an electrical guitar on her back, and was wearing the default outfit like all the rest were. Her milk chocolate brown hair wasn't in its regular ponytail, and had been made short rather than long.

Masami walked towards her, not saying a word. When she reached the girl, she nodded her head slightly, "Yeah, Hisako. It's me."

Hisako's eyes went wide for a second, and then she smiled. She leapt forward, pulling her friend into a powerful embrace.

"I never thought… I never thought I'd see you again!" Hisako exclaimed.

Masami laughed, "It's only been three days!"

Hisako pulled away, searching her friend's face, "It's only been three days for you?"

Masami nodded.

"Masami, it's been weeks. So much has happened; it's getting crazy over there." Hisako said.

"What do you mean?" Masami asked.

"A little after Yui left, things got strange. The NPC's started turning into Shadows, these dark creatures that would turn us humans into NPC's. They got Takamatsu, I don't know if he's okay. Yuri told us to accept our lives and pass on, so we did. I don't know any further than that." Hisako explained.

Masami nodded. She looked at the other two girls.

"H-hi…" The pink haired girl said, lifting her hand slightly. She was a bit shorter than she had been when Masami had known her, but her excessive shyness pointed out exactly who she was.

"Irie!" Masami exclaimed.

Irie smiled, "I'm glad to see you again, Iwasawa-chan." She barely opened her mouth as she spoke.

Iwasawa took her friend's hand, "You too, Irie!"

Irie's eyes widened and she gasped, but she regained her composure quickly. She nodded, smiling and giggling slightly, "I'm just glad we got away from all of the insanity that's going on back there."

Iwasawa nodded.

Hisako pulled at her shirt, "Can I turn it into anything else? This teal is just not fitting right with me, you know?"

Masami nodded, patting her SSS uniform, "Just imagine it, just like the Guild guys did to make their weapons. You can do the same with your hair, too."

Hisako nodded, holding out her arms. Soon, in her hands, she held a pink tank top and khaki pants.

"Cute." Iwasawa remarked. "You want your hair to change, you can fix that too." To demonstrate, she turned her hair into a cerulean blue bun, then back to her regular red hair.

Hisako smiled. Her hair returned to its regular length and color.

Irie gasped, "Ooh, me next!" She closed her eyes tightly, and bowed her head down a bit. She lifted her arms as Hisako had. A green dress with long silken sleeves and a high neck materialized. It was pretty, but at the same time very modest. "Hm... I always wanted to try this..." She added a pair of round glasses, smiling.

Sekine clapped her hands, "Irie, you look adorable!" She laughed. "Hm... What should I do?" She placed her finger over her lips, and then did as the other two had. From nothing, a strapless blue dress with a medium length skirt and a ruffled neckline formed in her arms.

"How cute!" Luka approached, smiling.

"Thanks, but…" Irie whispered.

"Where are we?" Sekine said.

Luka laughed, "You two are like little sisters! How adorable!"

"Luka, these are my friends Irie, Sekine, and Hisako." Masami introduced them. "Sekine and Irie are always together. Irie is somewhat reserved, but Sekine is really outgoing, and they round each other out pretty well. Hisako is really cool, and is a lot stronger than she looks. I don't know one person that can beat her in any game, whether it's a sport, video game, or even board game. She plays second guitar, Irie plays drums, and Sekine plays electric guitar, like Yui does."

"Wait… So you all knew each other before? I mean, I knew you used the minds of living human beings, but the fact that you all had encountered one another… What is the Supervisor doing?"

Masami smiled, an inspiration filling her mind. "Hey, you guys have to do a song eventually, right? Maybe we can have a GiDeMo concert, all five of us!"

"GiDeMo?" Luka asked.

"That's our band, GiDeMo, short for Girls Dead Monster!" Masami explained. "So what do you guys think?"

Yui gasped, "Could we! Oh my god, playing with all of GiDeMo past and present… That would be just PERFECT! But… But what song?"

"I know exactly what song. I'll see what the Supervisor thinks." Masami smiled. Her band would play for real, not just to steal meal tickets, but for real people. That was Masami's idea of paradise.

**Things will begin to pick up soon, so just you wait! It's all ready to happen in the next chapter of True Paradise!**


End file.
